Glamorous
Glamorous '''is a song that was performed in the episode "Pretty In Pink". It was sung by India and Quinn Fabray-Evans-Puckerman, with backing vocals and rapping provided by Miles. Lyrics '''Miles: Are you ready? If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home India and Quinn: G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S We flying the first class Up in the sky Poppin' champagne Livin' the life In the fast lane And I wont change By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy The glamorous, The glamorous, glamorous By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy Quinn: Wear them gold and diamonds rings All them things don't mean a thing Chaperons and limousines Shopping for expensive things I be on the movie screens Magazines and bougie scenes I'm not clean, I'm not pristine I'm no queen, I'm no machine I still go to Taco Bell Drive through, raw as hell I don't care, I'm still real No matter how many records I sell India: After the show or after the Grammies I like to go cool out with the family Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang And now I'm in... India and Quinn: First class up in the sky. Popping champagne, livin' the life in the fast lane. And I won't change by the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy. The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous, by the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy. The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous by the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy Miles: I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams You deserve nothing but all the finer things Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce To support your shoe fetish Lifestyles so rich and famous Robin Leach will get jealous Half a million for the stones Taking trips from here to Rome So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home India and Quinn: G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S First class up in the sky. Popping champagne, livin' the life in the fast lane. And I won't change by the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy. The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous, by the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy. The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous by the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy India: I got problems up to here I've got people in my ear Telling me these crazy things That I don't want to know I've got money in the bank And I'd really like to thank All the fans, I'd like to thank Thank you really though Quinn: Cause I remember yesterday When I dreamt about the days When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope Damn, It's been a long road And the industry is cold I'm glad Mr. Schue told me so, he let his students know. India and Quinn: I'm glad my Mr. Schue told me so, he let his students know. India, Quinn and Miles: I'm glad my Mr. Schue told me so, he let his students know. Videos Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung by India Wilson Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson